


Unreasonable Requests or Life as Sherlock Holmes’ Partner

by Gayani



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joan stuck in the middle, What's new?, and Sherlock being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayani/pseuds/Gayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone makes a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable Requests or Life as Sherlock Holmes’ Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspired by the on set picture from a few weeks ago and couldn’t resist. Just a fun little ficlet. Hoping to see something about that pic in the next few episodes! See the end for the pic...

“You have got to be kidding me!” Watson looks at Sherlock aghast.

He turns a woeful glance to her. “I assure you I am not. You know full well how serious Everyone is. Their demands must be met if we have any hope of getting the correspondences of the very guilty Leola Linberg.”

“No.” Watson scoffed. “No!” She emphasizes at Sherlock’s steadfast gaze. “I refuse to participate in this…absurdity!”

“But we made them a promise.”

“No, you clearly made them the promise. Not me.” She returns defiantly. “You can do it.”

“B-But Watson. Surely you know that was not the deal. If _I_ was meant to do this task then _I_ would whole heartedly do it. After all, if _I_ had made the pact with Everyone, _I_ would be meant to fulfill it.”

Watson crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head at Sherlock. “So…what you’re saying…is that you promised them that I would do this.” Her voice carries flatly over the din of the crowd around them.

Sherlock blinks at her but otherwise doesn’t move.

Watson rolls her eyes. “Even better. You pretended to be me and made the request for her emails and this was the result.” She waves her hand towards the item he holds.

He blinks once more, his gaze shifting to the nearest camera in the busy Penn Station terminal. He wonders momentarily what Everyone thought of this exchange.

“What did you do this time to piss them off.” Watson’s voice draws him back to their conversation and Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at her questioningly. “You must have done something and that’s why you couldn’t go to them as yourself for help.”

Sherlock shrugs nonchalantly. “That is a protracted tale best left for another time.” Once more he lifts the weight in his hands towards her.

Watson glances from him to the board and scowls. “I really hate you.” She mutters loudly enough for him to hear.

“Noted. And I will make it up to you.” He replies sincerely.  

Watson skims the crowd with increasing dread. “How long?” She sighs resigned.

“50.” Sherlock nods.

“50!? 50!?” Watson looks at him, about to burst into a tirade when the fight suddenly goes out of her. “You owe me so big for this one.”

“Yes.” Sherlock acknowledges, his arms steadily holding the object between them.

“Let’s get this over with.” Watson mumbles.

“Bravo Watson!” Sherlock beams at her as she continues to frown. He lifts the board up and settles it onto her shoulders. “Not to worry though. You’re quite attractive and this should take no time at all.”

Watson looks down at the board hanging from her shoulders.

**_Kisses 5 cents_ **

“This is the last time I do anything for Everyone.” She tells Sherlock as the first of her customers taps her on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check it out here: http://rebloggy.com/post/behind-the-scenes-valentines-day-lucy-liu-elementary-jonny-lee-miller-elementasq/76674900469


End file.
